Entre gosses
by Xunaly
Summary: "C'est Hitsugaya Taïcho, Kurosaki !" - Combien de fois l'a-t-il entendue celle-là ? Et ignorée ? Il peut bien protester le gosse, c'est pas grave s'il l'appelle ainsi, parce qu'au fond ils se connaissent bien. Non ? Depuis cette journée... -No Yaoi-
1. Partie 1

_**Indications particulières :**_

_Situation : Entre le début du chapitre 184 avec Ishida et présentation de Shinji au lycée. [Tome 21]_

_Durée totale : Une journée. _

_Protagonistes : Ichigo Kurosaki et Toshirô Hitsugaya._

_Catégorie : Hors-série. _

_Base de travail : Tome 21 / Tome 22 + Bleach SOULs._

* * *

**Entre gosses**

_Bleach HS_

Ou comment Ichigo en est venu à appeler le Capitaine Hitsugaya : « Toshirô ».

* * *

_Ce putain de borné de Quincy..._

Ichigo étouffa son soupir agacé, peu désireux d'attirer sur lui les foudres d'Ochi-senseï. Leur enseignante de littérature contemporaine bien que très souple sur le règlement ne lui pardonnerait pas un nouvel écart de conduite alors qu'hier encore il quittait la salle en pleine leçon, prétextant un besoin pressant pour pouvoir aller joyeusement régler son compte à un Hollow matinal. Et il craignait bien trop de devoir recommencer d'ici peu, pour se permettre de se faire remarquer davantage à maugréer contre un abruti de Quincy solitaire dont l'orgueil semblait n'avoir aucune limite raisonnable.

Ils venaient tout juste de retrouver le cours de leurs petites vies normales et bien rangées après l'épisode tumultueux de la Soul Society, qu'il fallait que le Quincy bouleverse l'ordre des choses à nouveau. Ils avaient sauvé Rukia de justesse, entraînant par la même occasion la révélation du véritable visage d'Aizen, et devaient désormais se préparer à une bataille imminente qui les opposerait eux, mais aussi le reste des Shinigamis à un ennemi doué d'une force implacable. Pourtant, loin de les épargner, il fallait que d'autres nouveaux problèmes ne leur tombent dessus. Notamment celui de la force spirituelle du Quincy qui s'était brutalement amenuisée sans réelle explication valable. Du moins, à leur connaissance, car il était certain qu'un événement bien précis devait être à l'origine d'un si brutal revirement. Mais bien entendu, il fallait qu'Ishida conserve le silence sur cette faiblesse. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à le prendre de haut comme s'ils n'avaient jamais dû combattre ensembles, pour une même cause.

Ah il s'en souviendrait de sa discussion d'hier soir alors que le Quincy s'occupait de remettre en état la peluche de Kon ! Enfin, de l'inexistante discussion qu'ils avaient entretenue. Poussé par les révélations d'une Inoue particulièrement inquiète, Ichigo avait tenté d'interroger le couturier sur son état d'esprit sans parvenir réellement à aligner plus de trois mots compréhensibles. Au final il n'avait reçu que quelques paroles sèches et un regard peu avenant qui ne l'avait pas encouragé à recommencer. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger et de fouiller sa mémoire à la recherche de possibles indices qui auraient pu lui fournir une explication valable à la perte des pouvoirs d'Ishida.

Sauf que voilà, il cherchait depuis hier soir, y passant sa nuit, sa matinée, son cours de japonais, sans pour autant parvenir à deviner quoi que ce soit. La curiosité avait depuis longtemps laissé place à l'exaspération et il songeait très sérieusement à attraper le Quincy à la fin des cours en compagnie d'Inoue et de Chad pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Même s'il s'attendait à l'échec d'une telle manœuvre, il soulagerait ainsi sa conscience qui ne cessait de tourmenter son esprit par une simple mais efficace culpabilité qui le rendait malade. Putain de bienveillante prévenance...

« Bien ! Sortez vos manuels ! Nous allons commencer l'étude du deuxième extrait. » Annonça Ochi-senseï, effaçant leurs précédentes conclusions du tableau.

Dans un même ensemble tout à fait involontaire, les lycéens s'exécutèrent et comme le voulait l'habitude, cette action fut propice à de légers échanges à mi-voix. Alors qu'Ichigo relevait distraitement le signe d'encouragement de Tatsuki envers une Inoue étrangement fatiguée, le gloussement horripilant d'une voisine proche attira aussitôt sa pleine attention. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de son nom, c'est à peine s'il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais devant le comportement incompréhensible de la jeune fille qui après avoir poussé de profonds soupirs ravis se tourna vers une amie la plus proche pour lui désigner la fenêtre d'un geste excité, Ichigo en conclut qu'une telle absence de sa part n'avait pas grande importance. Reportant son attention sur son livre et s'apprêtant à se plonger dans la lecture du texte à étudier, l'exclamation enflammé de la seconde fille termina cependant de le distraire totalement de cet objectif.

Profitant qu'Ochi-senseï n'inscrive quelques indications au tableau, les deux lycéennes s'étaient redressées sur leurs pupitres, leurs yeux posés sur quelque chose à l'extérieur qui déclenchait leurs murmures et exclamations étouffées. Bien entendu, d'autres comme Ichigo avaient relevé les yeux, mais ce ne fut que pour un court instant, leur attention vite reportée sur leur professeur. Ne pouvant ignorer plus longtemps l'échange tumultueux des lycéennes du troisième rang, elle s'approchait à grands pas de leurs tables armée de son impressionnante règle qui eut tôt fait de ramener le calme.

« Ceci étant clair, mesdemoiselles Sotozura et Goraku, vous allez nous faire l'honneur de lire le texte à voix haute, tour à tour. Laquelle d'entre vous est décidée à commencer ? »

La première coupable se levait pour faire sa lecture qu'Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, curieux quant à ce qui avait pu déclencher un tel enjouement chez les deux lycéennes. Cherchant une quelconque annonce ou objet nouveau dans le décor de la ville, il ne perçut d'abord pas la présence d'une silhouette appuyée négligemment contre un mur de la cour. De petite taille, discrète, ce ne fut que grâce à la couleur de ses cheveux qu'il put finalement la repérer : blancs. Les cheveux de cette personne étaient blancs comme neige.

Clignant un long instant des yeux stupidement face à cette découverte, Ichigo vérifia rapidement que l'attention d'Ochi-senseï était ailleurs que dans ses environs pour se replonger dans son examen du spécimen. De ce qu'il pouvait en apercevoir, il devait s'agir d'un gosse de l'école primaire ou d'un jeune collégien. Pourtant l'habit porté par l'inconnu ne convenait pas du tout à cette estimation et ne semblait pas être l'uniforme d'un quelconque établissement. La chemise noire associée à une cravate correctement nouée gris perle et un jean sombre des plus basiques créait ainsi un véritable contraste chez le garçon entre son physique et le style assez mature de ses vêtements. Au point que finalement, Ichigo ne fut pas réellement certain qu'il s'agisse là d'un simple gosse. Sa présence même ici, à cet instant de la journée, confirmait le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'un écolier. A moins qu'il ne soit particulièrement récalcitrant et peu enclin à suivre ses cours au nez et à la barbe de ses parents ou qu'il ne profite d'une matinée sans heures d'études...

Ce dernier point amena le lycéen à s'interroger sur la raison de la présence de ce gamin dans leur cour. Quand bien même il serait libre de ses actions, Ichigo ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait avoir poussé l'inconnu à patienter dehors, les yeux constamment rivés sur ce qui devait être un portable. A moins qu'il n'attende la sonnerie du midi pour retrouver un grand frère ou sœur ? Cette hypothèse était déjà plus plausible. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà croisé -ce qui était plutôt surprenant vu son étrange tignasse-, il avait suffisamment appris à ne plus faire confiance à sa mémoire pour se soucier de cela.

Ouais... Il ne devait s'agir là que du petit frère d'un lycéen n'ayant pas cours dans la matinée et dont le physique s'était attiré les faveurs de deux jeunes filles en pleine fleur de l'âge. Soit un événement sans importance qui ne le concernait en rien.

Sa curiosité évincée, Ichigo se replongea dans son texte ne remarquant pas que le jeune inconnu avait rangé son portable et le considérait maintenant avec calme depuis la cour, sans le lâcher une seule fois des yeux. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de la pause de midi ne se fasse finalement entendre à travers l'établissement.

« Kurosaki-kun, je pense que tu devrais aller le voir... Ce doit être important. »

Ichigo leva la tête vers Inoue, son bentô à la main qu'il prévoyait de manger comme d'habitude en compagnie de Keigo, Mizuiro et Chad, Ishida ayant déjà pris la clé des champs depuis plusieurs minutes. Fronçant des sourcils aux propos incompréhensibles de la rouquine, il ne put que demander :

« Aller voir qui ? »

La lycéenne lui jeta un regard étonné, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle question. S'approchant des fenêtres, elle lui désigna alors la silhouette du jeune garçon aux cheveux très certainement décolorés. Voyant que cette action n'aidait en rien Ichigo dont les sourcils ne faisaient que se froncer davantage d'incompréhension, elle eut un sourire amusé.

« Ta mémoire est toujours aussi mauvaise Kurosaki-kun. Ce garçon est un Shinigami.

_Hé ? Ce gosse ! Je m'en serai souvenu ! Releva avec stupeur le lycéen tout en se penchant davantage sur son pupitre pour apercevoir la petite silhouette de plus près, peu conscient de l'imitation plutôt réussie qu'il faisait alors de sa voisine qui avait été tant charmée par l'inconnu.

_C'est parce que nous l'avons peu croisé. Il faisait parti de ceux qui nous ont raccompagnés jusqu'au Seikamon.

_Ah... Si tu l'dis... »

Devant l'expression peu convaincue du roux, Inoue ajouta :

« Tu te souviens de Matsumoto Rangiku ?

_Ma-tsu-mo-too...Rangiku... Hum, ça me dit quelque ch... Marmonna t-il pour finalement lever un doigt triomphant. Ah ! La Vice-capitaine de la dixième division ! La rouquine qui venait souvent boire avec Ikkaku et d'autres officiers, c'est ça ? »

Inoue applaudit gentiment la performance pour acquiescer.

« Oui.

_Je l'aimais bien... Mais quel lien avec...? L'interrogea Ichigo, pointant distraitement la fenêtre derrière-lui de son pouce.

_Je ne me rappelle plus exactement de son nom, il me semble que se devait être Tojirô Ichugara...ou quelque chose d'approchant... En tout cas, Rangiku-san est sa vice-capitaine.

_Aah, d'accord ! Fit distraitement le lycéen. Je comprends.

_Au contraire, je crois que non. Ce n'est pas un simple Shinigami, Kurosaki-kun... Mais le Capitaine de la dixième division. »

Si les précédents propos de la jeune fille semblaient ne pas avoir surpris outre-mesure Ichigo, ces derniers mots eurent raison de son apathie. Poussant une exclamation stupéfaite, il se redressa vivement pour considérer à nouveau le pseudo collégien qui, le nez sur son écran de portable, n'avait pas émis un seul geste depuis.

« Pas possible... Ce gosse un Capitaine ?

_Hu hm. Confirma Inoue. Je pense qu'il doit t'attendre, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait ici sinon.

_Mais nous venons à peine de rentrer de la Soul Society...

_Cela doit être d'autant plus important. Si le Seireitei envoie l'un de ses Capitaines, ce ne doit pas être pour un simple message. Tu devrais aller le voir maintenant. »

Ichigo reporta son attention au-dehors, perdu dans une courte réflexion. Il ne tarda pas à hocher la tête pour abandonner bentô et sacoche sur son pupitre dans un soupir contrarié et se diriger vers le couloir. Cependant il marqua une pause lorsque parvenu au niveau de la porte et se tourna vers Inoue.

« Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ?

_Tojirô Ichugara, il me semble. Mais je n'en suis absolument pas sûre.

_Okay, merci.

_Kurosaki-kun, ce serait plus poli de lui demander ! » Ajouta vivement la jeune fille alors qu'il était sur le point de disparaître derrière le battant de la porte.

Seul un geste distrait de la main lui répondit, avant le silence.

_Cette putain de journée..._

« Va lui parler !

_Non, toi va lui parler !

_Tu rigoles ?

_Pourquoi je rigolerai ?

_C'était toi la première intéressée !

_Et alors ? Ce n'était pas ton idée d'aller l'aborder ?

_Certes mais... Oooh, Sotozura-chan ! Il nous a regardés !

_Vraiment ?

_Ouiiii ! Ah, il est si mignon !

_Mouiiis. Mais tu ne le trouves pas un peu jeune, Goraku-chan ?

_Tu rigoles ? T'as vu comme il est fringué ?

_Il est quand même plus petit que nous...

_Il en est d'autant plus craqu... Ah ! Mais ses yeux...!

_Va lui parler !

_Non, toi va lui parler !

_Puisque je te dis que... »

Ichigo contint difficilement un grognement exaspéré alors qu'il passait à la hauteur des deux lycéennes de sa classe qui avaient manqué de sauter par la fenêtre il y a de cela une petite heure. Le duo de pipelettes avait trouvé refuge au coin de la salle d'arts plastiques, se dissimulant avec l'adresse d'un éléphant pour pouvoir glousser de tout leur saoul sur le peroxydé "si charmant" qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là. Demeurant négligemment appuyé contre son mur à l'ombre, ce dernier n'avait levé qu'un instant son regard vers elles pour reporter toute son attention sur son téléphone portable ; et Ichigo pouvait comprendre une telle réaction de sa part à la simple entente des propos surexcités des deux lycéennes. A côté de cela, la conversation limitée d'un mobile semblait grandement plus passionnante.

« Goraku-chan ! Ce n'est pas ce Kurosaki ?

_Siii... Il est toujours autant effrayant celui-là !

_Il s'approche de notre joli garçon ! Tu penses qu'il le connaît ?

_Une telle brute connaître ce minois tout mignon ? Tu rigoles !

_Pourtant... Ah ! _Il_ a eu un signe de tête ! Ils se connaiiiissent !

_Kami-sama, Sotozura-chan... Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

_Oui. Si une brute comme Kurosaki le connaît alors...

__Lui_ aussi est un mauvais garçooonnn ! Kyaaa ! »

Ichigo ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors que deux cris perçants lui parvenaient. Apercevant brièvement l'éclat de regards rougeoyants de désir posés sur eux, il déglutit difficilement pour se tourner vers le soi-disant Capitaine de la Dixième...et retenir un mouvement d'humeur alors que, le nez plongé sur l'écran de son téléphone, celui-ci ne lui accordait plus aucune attention malgré le bref signe du menton qu'il venait de lui adresser.

« Oh ! Tôjirô machin ! Tenta t-il. Je peux savoir ce que tu... »

Une paire d'yeux d'un joli turquoise manquèrent de l'assassiner sur place alors qu'une voix glaciale se décidait à lui répondre enfin :

« C'est Hitsugaya Taïcho. Etre un simple Shinigami remplaçant ne te dispense pas des formules de politesses, Kurosaki.

_Hé ? » Releva faiblement Ichigo alors que, sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune garçon se mettait à pianoter de nouveau sur son portable.

Aucune réponse ne lui fut cependant adressée. Ils demeurèrent simplement ainsi de longues minutes, le dénommé Hitsugaya utilisant avec une passion incompréhensible ce qui devait être un denreishinki* sous le regard impuissant du lycéen. Néanmoins, sentant sur eux l'intérêt curieux d'autres étudiants qui quittaient le bâtiment le temps de la pause et ne souhaitant pas plus que cela empirer une réputation déjà forte malmenée, Ichigo se résolût bientôt à agripper le Capitaine par la manche pour le tirer à l'abri des présences indiscrètes. Faisant ainsi fi des protestations du Shinigami, il ne le relâcha que parvenu à l'intérieur du local à vélos alors qu'une main hargneuse se refermait sur son poignet.

« Putain t'es un vrai glaçon ! Constata-t-il avec stupeur en se reculant brutalement à ce contact désagréable pour considérer son poignet engourdi, éberlué.

_Beaucoup l'affirme, oui. »

Considérant avec suspicion le petit sourire satisfait qui venait de prendre place sur les lèvres du jeune Capitaine, Ichigo prit un soin tout particulier à s'imposer une distance de sécurité avec ce Shinigami qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont le regard hautain lui déplaisait fortement.

« Reculer à nouveau ne te mènerait nulle part Kurosaki dans un tel dépotoir. Ajouta distraitement le garçon tout en considérant les vélos rangés sans aucun soin dans la petite salle, voir disposés en tas juste derrière le lycéen. Je n'ai pas reçu l'ordre de t'exécuter, je ne te ferai rien. »

Charmant, songea avec dépit le Shinigami remplaçant. Il avait passé la matinée à se torturer mentalement à propos du salut d'un abruti de Quincy prétentieux pour se récolter en remerciement un gosse tout juste sorti de l'école primaire et prétendument Capitaine dont la langue semblait aussi affutée qu'un katana. A croire que quelqu'un là-haut s'était vraiment décidé à pourrir sa journée du début jusqu'à la fin. Peu importait son identité, ce mec-là était un salaud.

« Si ce n'est pas pour me faire exécuter, pourquoi la Soul Society m'envoie-t-elle un de ses Capitaines si tôt ?

_Apprend qu'il n'y a jamais de "si tôt" dans une vie. De tels mots sont bons pour les flemmards dans ton genre, Kurosaki. »

C'était officiel, cela ne faisait que deux minutes cinquante-quatre, mais il détestait déjà ce type.

« De plus, je n'ai pas été envoyé ici pour t'honorer uniquement de ma présence. Je n'ai que quelques questions à te poser et un avertissement à te donner. Le reste ne te concerne absolument pas.

_Un avertissement ?

_Je viens de te le dire, non ? »

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à cette basse provocation, Ichigo trouva aveuglément le confort spartiate d'une selle pour encourager le jeune Shinigami à continuer sans plus attendre d'un vague geste de main. Si le Capitaine fut déçu de son manque de réaction, il n'en montra rien et reprit plus formellement :

« Cela concerne les Hollows qui sont apparus dernièrement à Soul Society.

_Comment ça ?

_Depuis la fuite d'Aizen, nous avons relevé pas moins de quatre-vingt huit attaques différentes. Ce nombre, en six jours, n'est pas particulièrement important. Ce qui est inquiétant quant à ces offensives, c'est la nature des Hollows concernés. Presque tous ne portent plus leurs masques. »

Devant le visage apathique du lycéen, Hitsugaya ne put contenir un soupir de lassitude. Habitué aux réactions immédiates de ses officiers, il en oubliait cependant la méconnaissance qui demeurait chez certains quant au monde Shinigami et qu'il avait lui-même connu sur les bancs de l'Institut de Formation des Shinigamis*. Il était bon pour des explications dans les règles de l'art, surtout que le rouquin ne semblait pas bien vif.

« Les Hollows portent tous des masques suite à leur transformation.

_Je sais, j'ai déjà assisté à la métamorphose d'un plus en Hollow. La formation du masque est la dernière étape de cette modification. Lorsqu'il est en place, l'âme est définitivement devenue négative. D'ailleurs...quoi ? »

Le regard glacial du jeune Capitaine éveilla en lui quelques discrets frissons alors qu'il se sentait rougir violemment face au mépris que dégageait le garçon. Eprouvant l'envie inexpliquée de se fondre dans le décor, le ton sec de Hitsugaya termina de l'encourager à se faire petit, minuscule, microscopique.

« Laisse. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que tu as fait pour pousser un plus à se transformer en Hollow juste sous tes yeux...et ne rien faire contre cela, de plus. Je crois qu'un étudiant Shinigami de première année lui-même ne ferait pas une telle erreur. Oublions.

_Mais...

_A quoi servent exactement les masques des Hollows, nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant.

_Hé !

_Tous les Hollows sont des âmes qui se sont transformées à la mort parce qu'elles étaient déjà négatives, à force de temps ou à cause _d'interventions extérieures intempestives_.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si...

_Le fait est qu'une partie de leur utilité est de dissimuler l'identité de l'âme modifiée.

_C'est ce vieux loufoque de super héros raté...

_Pourquoi exactement ? A nouveau nous ne pouvons qu'émettre quelques rares hypothèses. Ce sont des domaines en lesquels nous avons peu de réponses et qui demeurent encore aujourd'hui de véritables sujets d'études.

_C'est ce Kan'onji qui a poussé le plus a se métamo...

_Kurosaki. Es-tu inepte ? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas savoir. »

Grimaçant face à l'autorité insupportable que dégageait ce gosse, le lycéen se résolut cependant à garder le silence, ne souhaitant pas plus que cela tester la patience du Capitaine. Il se rappelait vaguement de Rangiku se plaignant des directives sèches de son supérieur et de son apparente surdité face aux conseils de repos qu'elle lui donnait. Il devinait que le dénommé Hitsugaya ne devait pas être un modèle de tolérance.

« Enfin... Le fait est que tout Hollow porte un masque et se doit de le conserver par la suite sans y apporter aucune modification. Du moins, selon les règles de bases.

_Parce qu'ils y en a qui dérogent à ça ?

_Kurosaki... Je viens de te dire il y a quelques minutes que les derniers Hollows ayant attaqués la Soul Society avaient arraché leurs masques, ou plutôt, ils les ont brisés.

_C'est... C'est possible ça ? » Balbutia le lycéen, étonné.

Toshirô se fit violence pour ne pas céder à la colère. Coupant court à son agacement, il préféra inspirer profondément au-préalable, peu désireux de se laisser aller à un quelconque emportement pour un Shinigami remplaçant qui ne le méritait même pas.

« Oui. Cela est très douloureux pour eux, mais c'est possible. Surtout, un tel acte permet d'amplifier fortement leurs pouvoirs.

_Alors pourquoi ne le faisaient-ils pas auparavant déjà ?

_Cela arrivait, mais rarement. Les Hollows les plus faibles ne supportent pas la souffrance qu'incombe le choix de briser leurs masques. Plus généralement, leur stupidité est telle qu'ils n'ont jamais considéré cette alternative comme un moyen de devenir plus puissants et d'assurer leur survie. Ils ne songent qu'à se nourrir, le reste n'est que futilités. On ne peut pas dire que de tels raisonnements soient naturels chez eux.

_Hmm... Donc s'ils n'y pensaient pas avant, pourquoi si soudainement se décideraient-ils à appliquer tous cette pratique ? »

Il sembla à Ichigo que la lueur remarquable qui éclairait les yeux du Capitaine se ternissait. Se reculant de quelques pas, le Shinigami avait trouvé dans son appui contre le mur un certain confort que le lycéen ne lui enviait pas. Il le considérait depuis, peut être avec moins de pitié qu'au début de leur conversation.

« Je t'ai déjà donné la réponse à cette question. Les Hollows n'ont pas suffisamment d'intelligence pour décider de briser en masse leurs masques. C'est donc que quelqu'un a réfléchi à cela pour eux. Tu vois où je veux en venir...

_Aizen ?

_Bien entendu, Aizen. »

Ichigo eut un reniflement mauvais à l'entente de ce nom honni qui lui rappelait sans cesse la cuisante défaite subie sous le Sôkyoku. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'aisance avec laquelle l'ancien dirigeant de la Cinquième l'avait repoussé. Cette menace qui planait constamment sur ses épaules depuis les derniers événements à Soul Society, ne faisait rien pour apaiser sa mémoire. Il craignait l'imminence d'un combat qu'il n'était pas capable de relever et la perte immense qu'une nouvelle défaite entraînerait.

« N'y songe pas trop.

_H-hé ? Bégaya Ichigo, relevant brutalement la tête vers le jeune Capitaine.

_Je disais que j'ai réfléchi longuement sur les circonstances de la fuite d'Aizen. Répondit le Shinigami, faisant abstraction du coup d'œil peu convaincu que lui lança le rouquin. Pour qu'un tel passage vers le Hueco Mondo lui soit ouvert, surtout une negacion que les Menos n'accordent qu'à leurs pairs, c'est qu'il devait avoir déjà tissé d'étroits liens avec les Hollows auparavant. Et en effet, si nous étudions les précédents rapports sur une période assez longue, il est clairement visible que le nombre de Hollows sans masque augmente au fil du temps bien que d'une manière modérée. C'est donc qu'Aizen a toujours eu un champ d'action sur eux et que celui-ci s'est étendu par la suite.

_Peut être que le Hôgyoku...

_Oui, lui aussi a son impact. Depuis la fuite d'Aizen, soit le moment où il s'en est emparé, non seulement les Hollows ne portent plus de masques mais ils semblent s'approcher davantage encore de leur ancienne humanité. Pire, ils portent des sabres semblables à des Zanpakutôs, bien que rien ne prouve encore qu'il soit possible d'effectuer une Libération de ces armes.

_Pardon ? »

Toshirô considéra avec prudence le visage stupéfait du Shinigami remplaçant. Celui-ci s'était relevé brutalement à ses paroles, réagissant plutôt violemment pour des événements qui étaient à prévoir aux vues du pouvoir du Hôgyoku d'outrepasser les limites entre Shinigami et Hollow. Surtout, il semblait soudainement concerné personnellement par des informations qui n'auraient pas dû le toucher aussi profondément. Notant cela avec soin dans un coin de sa mémoire, le jeune Capitaine reprit :

« C'est le but d'Aizen, Kurosaki. Il n'y a rien de surprenant à cela. Lui-même n'a pas caché ses ambitions de réduire la distance existant entre nous et nos adversaires naturels... »

Ichigo eut un pitoyable sourire, comprenant que sa vive réaction avait éveillé la méfiance du garçon. Il n'était que peu désireux de parler de ses exploits face au Capitaine Byakuya, du masque de Hollow qui n'était plus en sa possession et de la présence de "l'Autre" en lui dont les cris brisaient ses nuits. Cela le concernait et il estimait que la Soul Society ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire pour l'aider. Le seul qui aurait pu lui apporter était Urahara. Enfin, encore eut-il fallu qu'il ait une certaine confiance en les propos de son aîné, ce qui n'était pas le cas depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de la manipulation dont il avait été victime avec Rukia. Il ne parvenait plus qu'à se méfier du blond aux ghettas. Il avait toujours su que ce type n'était pas net depuis le début, mais ses silences n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Bien au contraire.

« Je suis juste surpris que cela survienne aussi vite. Ca ne fait même pas...quoi ? Une semaine qu'Aizen a pris la fuite et déjà...

_Je crains de mon côté que les choses ne fassent que s'accélérer davantage. C'est pourquoi il nous faut réagir à toute anomalie. L'apparition de tels Hollows si proches de notre statut se doit d'être étudiée sérieusement. Voilà pourquoi j'ai été envoyé ici. Pour te prévenir quant à la possibilité que tu aies à en affronter un. Je t'épargnerai la question de savoir si auparavant tu avais déjà combattu de tels types de Hollows. Ta précédente incompréhension parlait pour elle-même.

_Hm. Si les autres ne m'ont rien dit, c'est que de leurs côtés non plus ils n'en ont aperçus.

_Bien. Au moins cela est clair. »

Quittant l'appui du mur, le jeune Capitaine se redressa, songeur. Entre le dossier qui lui avait été confié avant son arrivée dans le monde réel et le témoignage du Shinigami remplaçant, rien ne concordait. Pourtant les informations que lui avait fournies le Commandant Genryûsai-sama venaient du BDT*, elles ne pouvaient être qu'exactes. Le CREOS* avait relevé l'apparition d'une énergie spirituelle d'une puissance inhabituelle pour un simple Hollow au sein de Karakura, la nuit dernière. Une énergie qui s'était évanouie par la suite. Mais Kurosaki semblait complètement extérieur à un tel événement...

« Et sinon ?

_Sinon quoi ? Se reprit Toshirô, tout juste tiré de ses pensées.

_Ben, que fais-tu ici ? Après tout tu n'es pas venu que "pour m'honorer uniquement de ta présence", si j'ai bien compris... »

Décidé à ne pas relever la mauvaise ironie du lycéen, le Capitaine vit là une perche parfaite à saisir pour aborder tout en douceur le problème qui l'inquiétait.

« J'ai du travail de la part de Kurotsuchi à réaliser à Karakura. A propos des Hollows sans masque, bien entendu.

_Mais...

_Je ne t'ai pas tout dit Kurosaki. »

Le roux se retint d'exprimer davantage son incompréhension. Le regard déjà si froid du jeune Capitaine venait de se durcir davantage, comme lorsqu'ils avaient abordé le sujet épineux "d'Aizen" et ses plans pour conquérir le Ciel.

« Le fait est que, malgré tes paroles, le Bureau de Développement Technique a détecté la présence d'un Hollow "nouvelle génération" au cours de la nuit d'hier. Un Hollow qui semble avoir été mis en échec puisque sa présence s'est évanouie dans les minutes suivantes. A moins qu'il se soit curieusement contenté d'un passage sans éclat.

_Pourtant je n'ai absolument rien senti ! Je n'ai même eu aucune alerte.

_Kurosaki... Soupira le Shinigami. S'il y a bien une chose que l'on m'a dite, c'est que ta sensibilité spirituelle était déplorable. Aussi, ne le prend pas mal mais je préfère faire davantage confiance aux équipes de Kurotsuchi qu'à tes propres compétences limitées.

_Hé ! S'insurgea le lycéen, se redressant sous la colère. Je te signale que la licence que m'a donnée Ukitake… !

_Bref. Coupa Toshirô. La raison de ma présence ici, outre le fait de t'avertir et d'obtenir ta propre version -erronée- de la situation, est de vérifier ces informations. »

Ichigo eut bien quelques démangeaisons dans la main face à la provocation gratuite du jeune Capitaine. Il retint cependant quelques mouvements d'humeur qui n'auraient mené à rien que de le ridiculiser et le discréditer davantage aux yeux sévères du Shinigami. Préférant ainsi porter ailleurs son attention que sur l'attitude méprisante d'Hitsugaya avec lui, il l'interrogea alors, étonné d'une chose :

« Et le Seireitei envoie l'un de ses treize Capitaines pour une mission aussi banale ?

_Cette mission n'est pas tant banale que cela, Kurosaki, et les résultats que j'en tirerai seront de première importance. Il nous faut déterminer rapidement jusqu'où le contrôle d'Aizen s'étend et si ses "nouveaux subordonnés" peuvent atteindre Karakura aussi aisément qu'ils le veulent. De même, la fréquence d'apparitions de ses Hollows sans masque à la Soul Society est d'autant plus inquiétante qu'ils semblent s'être banalisés au même titre que les Hollows habituels bien qu'ils semblent instables. Si la situation est la même dans cette ville, cela entraînera obligatoirement une prise de mesures rapides et efficaces pour assurer la sécurité des âmes présentes ici.

Je suis donc là pour connaître la situation et la rapporter au plus vite au Gotei13 pour que celui-ci puisse agir comme il se le doit. Ce n'est pas simplement constater les lieux, je me dois aussi de faire part de tout élément intéressant sur ce passage de Hollow sans masque la nuit dernière et de surveiller la ville quelques heures dans l'optique de surprendre la présence de possibles confrères et d'affirmer ainsi mes hypothèses. Ou de les modifier en fonction des faits observés. Après...

_En gros, coupa un Ichigo apathique face à un tel discours, tu avais besoin de prendre l'air et de quitter le Seireitei après l'épisode Aizen. Tu as sauté sur la première mission disponible, joué finement avec le vieux pour l'obtenir et respirer enfin l'air vivifiant de notre belle ville où tu es débarrassé de tes subordonnés et de toutes autres contraintes qui te pèsent et que tu ne supportes plus. J'ai raison ? »

Hitsugaya le dévisageait muettement, impassible. Jusqu'à finalement acquiescer lentement dans un soupir. Au fond de lui, le lycéen enterra la pointe d'orgueil et de fierté qui le piqua face à la réaction timide du si imbuvable Capitaine. Ravi de lui avoir damné le pion pour une fois, il conserva quand même pour lui son petit sourire satisfait. Il était certain que le Shinigami n'aurait pas apprécié une telle réaction de sa part. Allez savoir pourquoi...

_Ce putain de gosse narcissique..._

**A suivre...**_  
_

* * *

Encyclopédie du joyeux Shinigami : 

-denreishinki : ou _messager divin _en français, il s'agit du _téléphone spirituel _qu'un Shinigami peut utiliser dans le monde réel pour repérer les apparitions de Hollows. Rukia et Toshirô sont connus pour être de grands fanatiques de cet objet utile et discret.

-Institut de Formation des Shinigamis : ou l'_université des sciences spirituelles Shin'ô_. Ce dernier titre est la nouvelle appellation de l'académie, cependant au Rukongaï elle continue à être nommée par son titre d'origine, d'où le fait que Toshirô la nomme ainsi.

-BDT : ou _Bureau de Développement Technique_. Ce laboratoire est dirigé par Mayuri Kurotsuchi et a été créé par Urahara Kisuke.

-CREOS : ou _Centre de Recherche et d'Evaluation des Ondes Spirituelles_. Il s'agit d'une équipe au sein du BDT chargée de surveiller quotidiennement les mouvements des Hollows et Arrancars.

* * *

Bon, voilà une première partie de publiée, je ne l'espérais plus !  
Je m'explique...

Pour cette fois, j'ai dû potasser avec acharnement les tomes 21 et 22 de Bleach pour m'insérer de manière la plus souple possible dans le scénario sans modifier quoi que ce soit sur les chapitres suivants et précédents. Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je m'investis autant à rechercher l'écriture la plus exacte des termes, les informations les plus complètes et précises... Il se peut qu'il y ait quelques incohérences avec le scénario original qui ne comprend pas l'ajout de cet OS, mais franchement je pense les avoir amoindries au maximum et j'en suis plutôt fière.

Bref, pour le coup je suis repartie avec mon duo gagnant : Ichigo et Toshirô. J'aime vraiment écrire sur ces deux-là alors devant une occasion de les réunir pour un OS estival, je n'ai pas hésité. Surtout que j'ai l'occasion de répondre à une de mes plus grandes questions, alors je ne m'en prive pas !  
Enfin, je suis peut être la seule à m'être interrogée sur la manière dont Ichigo parle familièrement à Toshirô alors que c'est bien l'un des rares Capitaines avec lequel il n'a aucun contact à la Soul Society. Mais bon, je voulais écrire quelque chose de neuf pour les vacances alors je me suis lancée dans ce long OS.

Je travaille la suite dans les jours à venir et complèterai ce chapitre unique au fur et à mesure. Avis aux intéressés, soyez vigilants mais patients ! ^^  
Merci encore. (Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, je suis une bavarde.)

En espérant que la lecture vous ait plu. A bientôt !


	2. Partie 2

_**Indications particulières :**_

_Situation : Entre le début du chapitre 184 avec Ishida et présentation de Shinji au lycée. [Tome 21]_

_Durée totale : Une journée. _

_Protagonistes : Ichigo Kurosaki et Toshirô Hitsugaya._

_Catégorie : Hors-série. _

_Base de travail : Tome 21 / Tome 22 + Bleach SOULs._

* * *

**Entre gosses**

_Bleach HS_

Ou comment Ichigo en est venu à appeler le Capitaine Hitsugaya : « Toshirô ».

* * *

_Ce putain de gosse narcissique..._

« Alors, que te voulait-il ?

_Me parler d'une nouvelle génération de Hollows qui se serait particulièrement développée. Aizen ne serait pas extérieur à un tel événement... »

Inoue le contempla un instant, songeuse. Ichigo avait retrouvé le chemin de sa classe juste après son échange avec le jeune Capitaine. La discussion n'avait pas duré longtemps et il ne tenait pas vraiment à terminer sa journée le ventre vide. Aussi était-il remonté rapidement pour retrouver sa camarade à la même place, ses affaires soigneusement déballées sur sa table, la bouche pleine d'un mélange atroce qui n'était consommable que pour elle. Sachant que monter sur le toit ne ferait qu'attirer les questions incessantes, il s'était finalement décidé à rester avec la lycéenne, au calme. Surtout que son altercation avec Hitsugaya n'était certainement pas passée inaperçue, il ne tenait pas à devoir trouver une nouvelle excuse pour contenter la curiosité insatiable de Keigo et encore moins d'avoir à prétendre partager un quelconque lien avec le gamin. Merci bien ce n'était pas le cas.

« Une nouvelle génération de Hollows ? Répéta Inoue alors que l'inquiétude s'installait déjà sur son visage.

_Hmm ? Ah ! Oui, des Hollows qui auraient arraché leurs masques. D'ailleurs, tu n'as rien remarqué de particulier la nuit dernière ? L'interrogea-t-il tout en piochant au hasard dans sa boîte à repas.

_Non, je te l'aurais dit sinon. Pourquoi ? Ces Hollows en question sont apparus dans notre monde hier ?

_Selon Toshirô, un seul oui. Mais je n'ai rien senti et il est reparti rapidement.

_Peut être n'était-il là que pour repérer les lieux ou vérifier quelque chose, comme un éclaireur. Cela ne demande pas de temps et expliquerait qu'il n'y ait eu aucun éclat. Il a dû dissimuler autant que possible sa présence pour rester discret... Non ? »

Ichigo contempla hébété le sourire terriblement enfantin de la jeune fille dont le raisonnement tenait plus que debout, en lâchant presque ses baguettes sous l'émotion.

« Heu... Ouais. C'est bien possible. Dit-il finalement alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

_C'est possible en effet et si c'est vraiment le cas, il faut que tu fasses attention, Kurosaki-kun. Continua-t-elle plus sérieusement, son doigt menaçant pointé sur le jeune homme pour appuyer ses propos. Un repérage est toujours suivi d'un passage à l'acte. Ce qui signifie que ce nouveau Hollow, s'il est bien apparu dans l'optique d'établir la situation, risque d'attaquer pour obtenir ce qu'il cherche. Et cette fois-ci, il faudra parvenir à ressentir sa présence pour l'arrêter. Surtout qu'il doit agir sur les ordres d'Aizen. »

Hochant distraitement la tête, le lycéen tentait vainement de ne pas paraître surpris face aux multiples déductions plus que correctes d'Inoue. Certes, il savait très bien que la jeune fille n'était pas stupide, bien sûr que non ! Elle était même dans les dix premiers classés aux examens ! Elle avait juste sa manière de penser propre, pas toujours des plus conventionnelles mais assez séduisante dans l'ensemble. D'autres auraient certainement dit qu'elle n'était qu'une rouquine niaise et infantile mais Ichigo la connaissait mieux maintenant. Elle avait vécu les mêmes douleurs que les siennes par le passé, elle connaissait la souffrance causée par la perte de quelqu'un cher, elle était celle qui le devinait le plus aisément aussi. Cela le vexait même un peu tant il semblait prévisible pour elle. Mais c'était ainsi, Inoue savait s'ouvrir complètement aux autres et comprendre leurs peines. Elle était la gentillesse incarnée et il avait souvent regretté qu'une personne comme elle soit si rare aujourd'hui.

Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle l'avait à nouveau pris de cours avec ses réflexions. Il était rare qu'Inoue s'exprime sur un tel terrain, elle était plutôt sensible aux émotions des autres et à leurs convictions mais bien moins aux stratégies ; cependant si elle affirmait cela avec autant d'assurance, il la croyait volontiers.

« Tu m'impressionnes à comprendre et prévoir tout ça aussi facilement... Lâcha-t-il finalement alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, ses baguettes coincées entre ses dents.

_Oh ! C'est parce que je regarde beaucoup de films ! Ça se passe toujours comme ça à la télé ! » Répondit-elle d'un sourire maladroit en passant une main nerveuse sur sa nuque alors que bientôt un léger rire lui échappait.

Que disait-il auparavant ? Ah oui, manière de penser pas toujours très conventionnelle...

« Sinon tout c'est bien passé avec le Capitaine ? Reprit-elle tout en piochant dans ses boulettes de riz, curieuse.

_On peut dire ça. » Maugréa aussitôt Ichigo, la tête déjà pleine de relents de répliques acérées et de regards méprisants. Ceux-là allaient le hanter pour des années sans aucun doute. Inoue ne put que s'étonner de ce changement brutal d'humeur alors qu'un tic nerveux semblait battre à la tempe de l'étudiant. Elle sentait d'ici son agacement et sa frustration.

« Ça n'a pas été le cas ? Pourtant il semblait plutôt gentil…

_Quoi ? Ce démon !

_Je suis sûre que tu exagères, Kurosaki-kun. »

Ichigo avait manqué de s'étrangler aux propos d'Inoue et reportait désormais toute son attention sur les légumes crus fautifs, tentant de contenir en vain sa profonde irritation. Il avait subi comme une pauvre victime naïve les moqueries et le mépris de ce sale gosse pour au final passer pour le méchant de l'histoire ? Quelle putain d'ironie. Il aimait bien Inoue, mais comme tous les autres, elle ne voyait pas la teigne qu'était Toshirô. Ah, on pouvait dire que ce dernier parvenait bien à duper son petit monde ! Froid, inatteignable de l'extérieur, il devait pourtant s'amuser comme un petit fou alors qu'il le rabaissait soigneusement par ses répliques parfaitement ajustées ! Ce mec était un démon, un vicieux...un sale môme quoi ! Et il n'y avait que lui pour le voir ainsi, malheureusement. Nabot...

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudra prévenir Sado-kun quant à ces nouveaux Hollows. Si nous sommes tous au courant, cela sera plus facile pour nous de les repérer et de nous préparer à les affronter. Surtout celui d'hier. Reprit Inoue avec fermeté avant de marquer une hésitation. J'avertirai Ishida-kun aussi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente exclu…

_Tsch ! Ce lunetteux ne mérite pas d'avoir une amie comme toi.

_Kurosaki-kun ! Je croyais que vous en aviez fini avec rivalité idiote tous les deux ! »

Ichigo balaya d'une main distraite les reproches de la jeune fille.

« Crois-moi Inoue, on en est loin…très loin… Il ne veut rien entendre. Il est bouché. » Constata-t-il, désormais résigné, avant de boire une longue gorgée d'eau.

Ce Quincy de malheur ne méritait pas de les inquiéter tous autant. Il ne valait pas mieux que l'autre sale gosse hautain. Ichigo les classait en tout cas dans la même catégorie : emmerdeurs de première à supporter tant bien que mal. A eux deux ils étaient parvenus à pourrir cette journée et au moins les trois autres à venir. C'était en faisant de telles constatations que le Shinigami remplaçant en venait presque à regretter Kenpachi et les autres membres de la Onzième. Leur philosophie semblait soudainement aujourd'hui des plus sages, il ne supportait plus les intellectuels. Et peut-être était-ce là la solution ? Il lui suffisait d'en découdre avec cet enfoiré de Quincy à mains nues -soucis d'égalité tout de même-, le premier à claquer serait celui qui aurait tort et on n'en parlerait plus. Mais non, ce petit crétin se cantonnait dans son orgueil muet, ridicule et pathétique.

Inoue ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa déception devant la réaction d'Ichigo. Reposant ses baguettes et sa boîte à bentô désormais vide dans un profond soupir, elle s'accorda un sourire las pour reconnaître à contrecœur :

« Il est vrai qu'Ishida-kun ne fait pas vraiment d'efforts. »

Elle-même avait ressenti la froideur du Quincy depuis leur retour de la Soul Society. Eux qui s'étaient étonnamment rapprochés au cours de leur périple cela l'avait blessée. Il semblait que ces nombreux jours vécus le plus souvent dans la peur et l'inquiétude n'avaient jamais existé pour le jeune homme. Ils en étaient revenus au point de départ sans concertation. Et sans doute était-ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, cet éloignement volontaire de la part d'Ishida alors qu'elle ne réclamait qu'à le soutenir dans cette nouvelle épreuve.

« Ne te rend pas malade pour ce crétin. C'est à cause de lui que tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ? Avança Ichigo, toute son attention fixée sur les cernes marquées de la jeune fille. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il finira bien par se rendre compte de son idiotie un jour et il reviendra ramper à nos pieds pour s'excuser…

_Kurosaki-kun ! » Le coupa Inoue, outrée du sourire satisfait qui venait de s'installer sur les lèvres du garçon. En vain, celui-ci ricanait déjà de sa future vengeance, l'esprit plein de nouvelles idées toutes plus odieuses les unes que les autres. Ah ça non, il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement…

_Ces putains d'amis têtus…_

Ichigo jura alors qu'il se rattrapait de justesse au rebord d'une fenêtre. Son inquiétude persistante pour Ishida avait manqué de le distraire une fois de trop : son saut avait été trop court pour atteindre le toit le plus proche et il avait manqué de s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas sur le bitume. Assassinant une nouvelle fois le Quincy mentalement, le Shinigami remplaçant escalada le haut de la façade de l'immeuble avec précaution, prenant appui sur les plus fins interstices, pour parvenir finalement jusqu'au toit. Il s'y accorda alors une courte pause malgré les hurlements stridents de son badge qui le tirait en direction du Hollow qui avait fait son apparition en cette fin d'après-midi.

Etonnamment ces dernières heures de cours avaient été particulièrement calmes. Un véritable bonheur pour lui, il avait apprécié à sa juste valeur de pouvoir demeurer sagement en classe sans soudainement devoir trouver une excuse piteuse pour entamer alors une valse d'allers-retours entre le lycée et les quartiers attaqués de la ville. A ce niveau-là, la tâche de Shinigami remplaçant relevait plutôt de l'esclavage pur et simple alors que les Hollows ne semblaient pas se soucier de le faire travailler du matin au soir sans interruptions ni congés. A moins que ce ne soit une stratégie particulièrement vicieuse d'Aizen que de le tuer d'épuisement. C'était en tout cas bien songé.

Ichigo s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs d'un bond, se résignant à reprendre sa chasse alors que les hurlements de son badge devenaient insupportables. Il s'était décidé à s'y rendre seul cette fois-ci, encourageant Inoue à transmettre à Chad les informations apportées par Toshirô. Et à l'autre crétin de lunetteux si elle y tenait tant. Lui avait préféré aller combattre seul ce Hollow, "l'Autre" s'agitait toujours plus violemment en lui dans ces moments-là et il tenait à ne pas devoir s'inquiéter de perdre le contrôle au point de menacer ses amis. Sans doute était-ce d'ailleurs ce qu'il redoutait le plus désormais. Bien qu'il tienne à garder cette réalité pour lui, cela devenait chaque jour plus difficile de lutter seul contre ce monstre en silence.

Un hurlement sauvage tira alors le jeune homme de ses sombres pensées. Relevant la tête, il aperçut à peine une forme massive se jeter sur lui et évita de justesse l'attaque brutale du Hollow qu'il recherchait. Le monstre, d'une grosseur inhabituelle, semblait s'apparenter à un crabe et arborait fièrement son masque couleur ivoire où deux yeux démesurés s'étendaient. Agitant ses pinces avec rage, il s'élança à nouveau vers le Shinigami remplaçant. Celui-ci avait déjà tiré Zangetsu de ses bandages et le pointait sur la créature, bien décidé à en découdre rapidement. D'un Shunpô il parvint au plus près de son ennemi pour lever son Zanpakutô et…

« Hadô no Gojuuyon*. Haien ! »

Ichigo eut à peine le temps de se reculer pour échapper à l'attaque soudaine. Une vague d'énergie spirituelle pure venait de frapper le Hollow avec violence pour embraser son corps tout entier. Sous les hurlements du monstre, les flammes dévorèrent l'être en quelques secondes pour ne plus laisser derrière elle que le vide et s'éteindre. Hébété devant la force de ce sort de Kidô qui avait manqué de le tuer au passage, le Shinigami remplaçant ne put que se tourner vers son origine pour se figer de stupeur. Le sale gosse le surplombait, perché sur un toit voisin, mais il n'était plus dans son Gigai et arborait le Haori immaculé de sa division. Dans son dos, Ichigo pouvait apercevoir le manche d'un Zanpakutô d'une longueur étonnante et sa garde aux quatre branches. Mais très vite l'étonnement face à la singulière apparition se mua en colère alors que le Shinigami remplaçant criait au Capitaine :

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend Toshirô ? J'étais là !

_C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, Kurosaki. Répliqua le garçon qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, froid et impassible, son attention portée sur l'endroit où avait brûlé le Hollow. Et c'est Hitsugaya Taïcho pour toi. »

Ichigo ne put que se contenir avec difficulté alors qu'une envie brutale d'étrangler le môme agitait compulsivement ses mains. Ce petit enfoiré l'avait très bien remarqué et il n'avait pas hésité à lui tirer dessus avec _un_ _putain de sort de Kidô de niveau cinquante-quatre_ ! Et c'était de sa faute maintenant alors qu'il ne faisait que remplir sa tâche habituelle ? Il allait l'exterminer ce gamin qui continuait à l'ignorer superbement, tâtant le béton du sol avec attention. Il ne savait pas comment mais il allait le faire, ou bien il irait se pendre. De préférence il souhaitait éviter cette dernière option.

« Tu devrais apprendre à maîtriser ton énergie spirituelle, Kurosaki. Fit soudainement le Capitaine alors qu'il se tournait vers lui, ses yeux turquoise le considérant avec dédain. C'est très désagréable à subir.

_J…

_Surtout que pour un Shinigami, laisser fuir ainsi son reiatsu est un acte d'une forte impolitesse et souvent considéré comme une faiblesse infantile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Toshirô laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspend mais Ichigo n'en avait pas besoin davantage. Humilié comme il l'avait rarement été, le Shinigami remplaçant ne chercha même pas à répliquer et garda pour lui son ressentiment. Le jeune Capitaine s'étonna d'ailleurs de ce silence et cessa très vite son analyse de la signature énergétique du Hollow pour considérer le dos tendu de l'étudiant un long instant.

« La nature de ton énergie spirituelle est étrange, Kurosaki. » Releva finalement Toshirô avec suspicion.

Ichigo ne répondit rien, dissimulant son profond étonnement face à la finesse du ressenti du Capitaine. Inoue et Chad, eux, n'avaient pas remarqué la différence. Rukia non plus lorsqu'il était venu lui dire au revoir. Il savait que c'était de la faute de "l'Autre", il en était certain. Cela datait sans doute depuis qu'il avait repris le dessus lors du combat contre Byakuya, ou peut-être de bien avant encore, lorsqu'il avait manqué de se transformer pour récupérer ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. C'était une erreur constante dans ce qui devrait être, qui lui rappelait chaque jour "sa" présence.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Rien de particulier. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit le Shinigami remplaçant en se tournant vers le garçon, feignant l'innocence la plus complète et une naïve incompréhension.

Il avait décidé de garder ce problème pour lui au point d'en écarter Inoue et Chad. Ce n'était donc certainement pas avec ce sale môme pourri de mépris qu'il allait en discuter autour d'une table et avec du thé. Ce type orgueilleux se foutait totalement de son existence de toute façon, au point même de le considérer comme un inepte, il n'allait pas jouer désormais les oreilles compréhensives. Il n'y croyait pas et n'avait rien à lui dire. Mais Toshirô ne se laissa pas duper par son jeu.

« Du reiatsu de Hollow que tu émets. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il analysait à nouveau les rejets d'énergie de l'étudiant roux.

_De Hollow ? Tu dois confondre avec celle de celui que tu as vaincu. Je suis un Shinigami, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je… »

Ichigo se tut. Le jeune Capitaine venait tout juste de reculer de quelques pas, sa main posée désormais sur le manche de son Zanpakutô alors qu'il continuait de le dévisager avec froideur. Avec stupeur le jeune homme compris qu'il était en position d'attente, près à attaquer au moindre geste suspect de sa part. Désireux de calmer immédiatement la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère, Ichigo leva ses deux mains vides devant lui en signe de reddition et tenta un sourire maladroit.

« Je suis du côté de la Soul Society… Bordel Toshirô tu ne vas pas me faire croire que… !

_Tout ce que je vois maintenant c'est une menace.

_Et pour qui crétin ? Est-ce que j'ai eu l'air de vouloir attaquer qui que ce soit mis à part les Hollows ? »

Sourd à ses arguments, le Capitaine de la Dixième recula une nouvelle fois avant de dégainer son Zanpakutô dans un sifflement d'acier. Son visage demeurait dur et figé dans la défiance alors qu'il semblait ne plus voir en lui qu'un adversaire à abattre.

« Je te le demande une dernière fois Kurosaki… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, prenant soin à détacher chaque syllabe.

_Tu fais erreur To… »

La lame attaqua alors, brutalement, sans retenue ni doute. D'une précision mortelle, Ichigo l'esquiva de peu pour, d'un saut en arrière, s'éloigner du Shinigami. Celui-ci le suivit cependant d'un pas, à nouveau le Zanpakutô fendit l'air et traça au passage une légère esquisse sanglante sur le bras du roux.

« Alors tu es vraiment sérieux ? Constata-t-il abasourdi tout en prenant ses distances.

_L'ai-je jamais été Kurosaki ? »

Le concerné se décida finalement à dégainer Zangetsu pour parer les attaques du Capitaine. Le dirigeant de la Dixième agissait rapidement et de manière efficace, lisant dans ses mouvements la moindre faiblesse, cherchant la moindre ouverture pour s'y glisser. La force avec laquelle il abattait son arme était étonnante pour un corps aussi frêle. Rien à voir du tout avec les coups de Kenpachi, tout était parfaitement songé dans les moindres détails et Ichigo, s'il parvenait à se protéger, se sentit vite dépassé par l'expérience flagrante. Et bientôt il était de nouveau là, face au visage impassible de Kuchiki Byakuya, luttant pour ses convictions. Il se revoyait perdre pied face à l'immense puissance du noble, douter de sa propre force, faiblir lentement, s'écrouler…

La douleur explosa dans sa tête alors qu'Ichigo s'affaissait brutalement sur lui-même, tremblant d'horreur. "L'Autre". Il était là dans son corps, dans ses gestes. Il hurlait dans son esprit de contentement alors qu'il s'emparait de sa chair. Ichigo tenta de lutter avec la force du désespoir alors qu'il plaquait une main sur son visage. Pas suffisamment rapidement pour que la teinte désormais sombre de son regard n'échappe à Toshirô. Le jeune Capitaine n'hésita pas un seul instant devant cette décharge puissante de reiatsu de Hollow. Appelant Hourinmarû, il relâcha son Shikai pour s'élancer vers le Shinigami remplaçant. La lame du Zanpakutô dansa un court instant pour s'arrêter net, frôlant à peine le cou du jeune homme.

« Chuudan* ! » Rugit alors Toshirô tandis que des fleurs de gel se dessinaient sur la peau toute entière d'Ichigo, une fine couche de glace se formant sur son corps tout entier excepté sa bouche, le figeant.

Le froid fut brutal, douloureux, mais le Shinigami remplaçant ne s'en inquiéta même pas. Stupéfait, il ne pouvait plus désormais que constater le silence absolu de "l'Autre". Quelques secondes plus tôt il luttait encore pour conserver le contrôle de ses gestes et désormais il ne rencontrait plus aucune résistance, n'entendait plus aucun cri. Sonné par cette révélation, Ichigo reporta toute son attention sur le jeune Capitaine qui considérait avec suspicion son œuvre. Cependant cette méfiance absolue se destinait maintenant plus à "l'Autre" qu'au roux. A cette chose qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui.

« Ne baisse pas ta garde, Kurosaki. Quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas encore parti. Je n'ai fait que suspendre son développement.

_Je le sais, et ça ne partira jamais je crois. » Répondit le Shinigami remplaçant avec résignation.

A ces mots, Toshirô le fixa avec plus d'intensité encore. Ichigo pouvait lire dans ses yeux les nombreuses questions qui s'y bousculaient. Cependant le Capitaine demeura muet et il lui en fut reconnaissant, il put ainsi travailler à retrouver son calme en lentes respirations, chassant de son esprit les mauvaises pensées. Il avait perdu, il s'était de nouveau laissé guider par la peur, la panique, pris de court par la force du Shinigami et noyé dans ses souvenirs. "L'Autre" l'affaiblissait totalement, il n'était plus en mesure de mener un combat où il aurait pourtant dû faire jeu égal. Ichigo ne pouvait pas accepté de voir toute cette expérience accumulée lors du sauvetage de Rukia tournée en une implacable faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que cela continue sans rien faire.

« Combien de temps peux-tu maintenir ta technique ? Demanda-t-il brusquement à Toshirô.

_Malheureusement pas suffisamment pour t'assurer une fin de vie tranquille, Kurosaki. »

Le Shinigami remplaçant eut un profond soupir, accueillant la mauvaise nouvelle avec fatalité. Parfaitement conscient qu'il lui accordait ainsi une pause méritée, Toshirô conserva Hourinmarû sous sa forme libérée pour maintenir l'interruption sur la chose qui se trouvait dans Kurosaki et qui émettait une énergie spirituelle de Hollow. La glace figeait tout, avec cette technique particulière le jeune Capitaine pouvait parvenir à immobiliser une cible à une échelle bien différente que celle habituelle. Il avait ainsi suspendu l'existence de l'intrus pour une courte durée cependant. Même s'il n'en avait pas espéré autant, il avait prévu plutôt d'avoir recours à cette technique pour maintenir en un état intermédiaire les blessés les plus graves. Cet inattendu résultat aujourd'hui dépassait tous ses espoirs.

Son attention se reporta néanmoins très vite sur Kurosaki et son hôte. Il avait conscience désormais de l'identité de la réelle menace même si cela ne lui apportait pas davantage de solution. Il n'était pas non plus certain qu'il soit sage de laisser le Shinigami remplaçant dans un tel état d'instabilité seul. Face à un tel cas unique en son genre, le jeune prodige restait dépassé et inquiet pour la suite des événements. Une chose était certaine, Kurosaki n'était absolument pas prêt à se battre de nouveau contre Aizen.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

_Je suis devenu Shinigami grâce aux pouvoirs que m'avait donnés Rukia. Commença le Shinigami remplaçant, demeurant figé par la glace au sol mais malgré tout décidé à répondre à la curiosité du garçon. Quand il est venu la récupérer, Byakuya a détruit ces pouvoirs. Cependant je possédais aussi mes propres pouvoirs de Shinigami et ce sont eux qu'Urahara-san a éveillés pour me permettre de me rendre à la Soul Society. Mais au cours du processus, il semble que je me sois complètement ou presque changé en Hollow. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais… Quand je suis finalement redevenu un Shinigami, je portais aussi un masque de Hollow.

_Stupéfiant… Souffla alors Toshirô. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas pareil jusqu'à maintenant. Si ce n'est évidemment ces Hollows aux masques brisés qui arborent des Zanpakutôs. Je comprends mieux pourquoi cela semblait autant t'intéresser…

_Je suis donc le seul ? »

Comprenant aussitôt le malaise d'Ichigo, le Capitaine ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Il semble. Jamais aucun Shinigami n'a nécessité de retrouver ses pouvoirs soit de mettre en place un même processus. Urahara Kisuke est-il au courant ?

_Non. Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

_C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? »

Le visage dur de Toshirô l'interpella aussitôt alors qu'il songeait combien le tenancier de la petite boutique demeurait dans son ombre, agissant dans le plus parfait secret, se jouant jusqu'à leurs vies pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui demander de l'aide. Et la réaction désormais du jeune Capitaine ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes et ses inquiétudes.

« Je n'ai de lui que des rumeurs mais cet homme ne m'inspire pas. Reprit Toshirô avec conviction. Trop de mystère pour que tout cela soit innocent. Il est à l'origine de ce processus qui t'a rendu tes pouvoirs, je doute qu'il ne sache pas parfaitement ce qu'une transformation, complète ou non, en Hollow peut avoir comme conséquences sur toi. Il essaye de prendre le contrôle n'est-ce pas ?

_P-pardon ? Balbutia Ichigo, pris de court.

_Le Hollow que tu abrites. Il essaye de s'emparer de ton corps ?

_Constamment. »

Toshirô hocha la tête, cela confirmait ses soupçons.

« Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seul ainsi… _Je_ ne peux pas te laisser seul ainsi. Tu n'es plus du tout en mesure de lutter contre et je n'imagine même pas ce qui surviendrait s'il parvenait à prendre totalement le contrôle.

_Attend Toshirô, tu ne penses tout de même pas à mettre au courant la Soul Society ? Demanda alors Ichigo avec une inquiétude naissante. Je suis encore capable de garder l'ascendant sur lui pendant les combats contre les Hollows. Ce n'est que parce que je te faisais face qu'il en a profité. Il ne peut rien en temps habituel. Tu n'as pas à…

_Et contre Aizen ? Coupa le jeune Capitaine, implacable. Contre ces Hollows sans masque qui sont bien plus puissants ?

_Il n'y en pas ici. Toi-même tu as dû le remarquer au cours de l'après-midi.

_Cela ne va pas tarder. Affirma néanmoins Toshirô alors que son regard s'assombrissait. J'ai analysé l'énergie spirituelle qui a été perçue la nuit dernière par le CREOS et elle n'a strictement rien à voir avec celles des Hollows sans masque que nous affrontons à la Soul Society. Elle est bien plus puissante encore que celle d'un Menos. Aizen est seulement en train de nous envoyer les pions et bientôt il enverra ses pièces décisives. Tu n'es pas en état de lutter contre elles. »

Ichigo ne put que garder le silence, digérant la nouvelle plus qu'inquiétante. Il ne pouvait même pas se maintenir contre un Capitaine n'utilisant pas le Shikai, il le savait. Face à un tel monstre, il était certain qu'il se fasse balayer en quelques secondes et que "l'Autre" en profite pour le supplanter définitivement. Il se transformerait dès lors totalement en Hollow et s'attaquerait à ceux qui lui étaient proches ? Cette certitude le glaça d'effroi.

« Cependant je doute de la réaction du Commandant s'il venait à l'apprendre. » Reprit Toshirô, comprenant très bien la difficulté de la situation du Shinigami remplaçant à mi-chemin entre deux mondes totalement opposés. Il ne continua pas davantage de vive voix, mais il avait la certitude que la condamnation à mort attendait Kurosaki si sa nature se faisait savoir. Lui-même avait été prêt au pire confronté à ce reiatsu de Hollow. Seulement le Gotei treize, et davantage encore la Chambre des quarante-six, ne feraient pas la différence entre le Shinigami et ce qu'il abritait malgré lui. Il choisirait la solution la plus évidente et la plus efficace qu'il considérerait comme la meilleure. Même si elle ne l'était pas.

« Toshirô… Souffla finalement le jeune homme après un long et pesant silence. Relâche ta technique…

_Ça va aller ?

_Oui. Fais-le s'il te plaît. »

Le Capitaine de la Dixième s'exécuta aussitôt qu'il en eut la confirmation. Pointant à nouveau Hyourinmarû sur lui, il prononça le sort de rupture qui fit s'évaporer immédiatement la couche de glace, libérant le corps engourdi du Shinigami remplaçant. Celui-ci ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement alors que l'étau gelé se desserrait même s'il perçut de nouveau la présence et les cris de "l'Autre" dans sa tête où le calme reposant avait définitivement cessé. Au moins avait-il repris le dessus.

« Je vais trouver une solution. Affirma-t-il alors au jeune Shinigami. Il doit y en avoir une.

_Je ne crois pas que…

_J'ai le contrôle. Coupa-t-il avec une assurance timide. Je peux lutter encore un peu. Ce n'est pas la peine d'avertir qui que ce soit à ce propos. Tu rentres à la Soul Society prévenir le vieux de la présence d'hier et je cherche de mon côté ce que je peux faire. »

Le Capitaine ne lui accorda qu'un regard peu convaincu.

« Je sais, je suis un Shinigami inepte et stupide. Mais je vais m'en sortir… Reprit Ichigo en grimaçant avant de se décider à titiller un peu le garçon pour mieux le persuader. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

La réponse fut immédiate.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi mais pour les âmes de ce monde. Que tu sois un Shinigami ou un Hollow, au final, ta conversation sera la même : simplissime et pathétique.

_T'es vraiment un sale petit enfoiré… Constata le Shinigami remplaçant alors qu'un sourire en coin s'étirait sur son visage.

_Respect à tes supérieurs, Kurosaki. C'est Hitsugaya Taïcho ! Et sois reconnaissant que je ne punisse pas pour ton insolence. » Répliqua avec hauteur le jeune Capitaine en s'approchant du rebord le plus proche du toit. Ichigo, lui, demeura à sa place, observant la petite silhouette s'élancer vers un bâtiment voisin avec une aisance flagrante. Le Capitaine y resta ainsi un court instant, les yeux levés vers le ciel rougeoyant du crépuscule. Puis un papillon noir se dessina au loin, dansant tranquillement jusqu'à parvenir au niveau de ses épaules. Le ciel se déchira alors, découvrant le shoji caractéristique de la Soul Society qui s'ouvrit avec lenteur sur un lointain à la lumière éblouissante.

« A bientôt Kurosaki. »

Ichigo ne put que cligner des yeux stupidement face au petit sourire hautain que lui accorda Toshirô pour seul au revoir avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les portes de papier de riz. Le ciel se referma sur l'apparition et le calme de nouveau fut là. Presque étrange. Le môme était reparti pour la Soul Society avec ses collections de phrases acérées et de regards méprisants. Loin de lui enfin.

« C'est ça… A bientôt. » Marmonna tardivement le Shinigami remplaçant.

Il n'était pas pressé de le revoir et heureusement ce ne serait pas le cas. N'est-ce pas ?

_Putain de vie…_

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

Encyclopédie du joyeux Shinigami : 

-Hadô no Gojuuyon : Hadô no 54.

-Chuudan : Interruption/Suspension.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard...

Curieux comme les études à elles seules peuvent occuper toute une vie. J'ai au final complètement oublié de mener jusqu'à la fin ce projet et ce n'est que grâce à une amie qui est venue me réveiller un peu que je m'y suis remise. Après autant de temps c'est assez déroutant mais je crois que je suis parvenue tout de même à rester dans le même style. J'ai fait au mieux pour que la rupture ne soit pas trop visible.

Désormais, le manga a bien avancé -d'autant plus pour ceux qui suivent les scans japonais tout comme moi- et cette histoire doit vous paraître un peu lointaine. Je tenais tout de même à la finir. Même si elle a éveillé en moi de nouvelles idées que je rêve de pouvoir traiter après les examens. Sur Toshirô en particulier, évidemment. Je m'attache beaucoup à donner ma vision des choses de ce personnage. Et j'ai terriblement envie de faire quelque chose à ce sujet avec Ishin, puisqu'on est désormais tous certains qu'il a été l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième qui "est tombé au combat". Je vais y réfléchir.

En tout cas, à ceux qui se sont remis : merci beaucoup. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de cette longue attente. (Et je suis la preuve qu'il ne faut parfois pas désespérer.)

Bonnes vacances à venir. ^^


End file.
